Everybody is a star
by thefullmetalAlchemistcayla
Summary: After the loss of Amy and Rory the Doctor visits a coffee shop in 1972 to get away for a bit only to meet a nine year old Tony stark, soon befriending him, he learns the hard way you can't save everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I am using the Publication date of Iron Man's first appearance as a stand in for his birthday. No flammers. **

He waved goodbye to River, closing the door as she left. The sound of the door closing seemed so loud in the deafening silence of the TARDIS. He knows all too well how loud silence can be. He turned, looking to the engine console, walking to it, speaking more to himself then the console. "Just you and me old girl..." He felt numb. He's lost Amy and Rory to those damned angels and he knew he couldn't keep River locked up. She was a wild horse that needed to run. He didn't even feel like crying. He needed a coffee. He set the date on the console. They always had the best coffee back in the 1960s or past. Before all the flavors and shots entered in. pure coffee.

He watched the large crystal go up and down, making the familiar whooshing noise. Least that was one thing that would never change. That thought brought the smallest of smiles to his face. Once landed, he fixed his bow tie and considered putting on his fez. With a shake of his head he left the TARDIS. He was parked in a middle of Central park but no one seemed to care nor notice. He knew it was early 1970's. Going by the clothing. It wasn't quite the 70's everyone knew but not quite 60's. Somewhere in between. He put his hands in his pockets and started walking to the stores and shops.

He got his coffee from the smallest of coffee shops but dear lord it was amazing coffee. He was just reading the newspaper, glasses over his eyes when he heard a small voice. A boy. "Coffee. Black please." He turned to look. That voice sounded too young for coffee. He was right. The boy was no more than nine years old, dark, thick mop of hair. Large, dark eyes and just a hint of freckles. The doctor spoke. "Arnt you a little young for coffee?" The boy looked at him with an almost glare. "arnt you a little old for bow ties?" The doctor grinned. "Whats your name?" "None of your business." The boy turned away, getting his cup of coffee,paying and leaving quickly. The doctor shook his head with a smile. He liked that kid. He was smart. He sighed, knowing he'd never see him again, sipping his coffee.

It was hours after he left the coffee shop he was walking back to the TARDIS when he heard a commotion. He stared at the TARDIS,almost as if it was peaking to him. Perhaps it was as he answered. "No. it's not my problem. It's not. I'm getting in now and I'm going to leave." He kept hearing the commotion which sounded like someone being beaten. When he heard the crying of a child thats when he perked up like a dog and went inside the TARDIS quickly.

There was a group of teenage boys, kicking and yelling and cheering on as the lot of them beat the mound of person in the middle who was huddled on the ground, trying in vain to protect himself but it didn't stop the cries of pain escaping him with each kick. He knew a rib was cracked and the pain only grew. Suddenly there was a high pitched sound, so high pitched he had to cover his ears.

He had no idea what was going on or if the bullies were gone. His eyes closed tightly. He heard running and talking. "Lets get out of here!" Then after a few moments the sound was gone but he remained on the ground, trembling and crying quietly. He jumped when he felt a hand on his head, going into a defensive posture, best he could fists held high. The doctor stepped back. "Whoa there son, I'm not going to hurt you." The doctor paused. "Coffee boy. Your the boy from the coffee shop." The boy relaxed, softly glaring, sniffling. He smelled blood. He knew he nose must be bleeding."So what if I am?" He started to get up but winced with the movement, sitting back down.

The doctor helped him. "Here. Hold on to me." The boy grumbled. "Idon't need help. I can get up by myself." But he made no struggle out of his hold. His small arm around his waist. The doctor smiled."Oh I'm quite sure you can. Thank you for humoring me." The boy smiled weakly. "No problem." Once he was stood up, he helped him to a bench. Sitting him down. "Now lets have a look at those injures." "Two broken ribs, broken nose, plenty of bruises and busted eye." The doctor looked surprised down at him. The boy looked up and it broke the doctors heart. He knows that look. "I'm used to it." The doctor paused a moment. "Whats your name?" The boy looked down. "Anthony but I don't like being called that." The doctor smiled. "Ok, what would you, coffee boy, like to be called?" The boy paused a moment. "Tony. Tony Stark." The boy held out his hand to the doctor, looking up with large brown eyes. The doctor smiled, shaking his hand. "it's nice to meet you Tony, I'm the doctor. Do you always get beaten up or is tonight just special?" Tony let out a bitterly amused sound, looking to the ground. "Always. They just can't keep there hands off me." The doctor let out an amused sound of his own.

"Those boys that were beating you. Who are they?" Tony shrugged. The doctor patted his back, helping him up. "Com'on, lets get you home." "No!" The doctor stopped once they stood up, looking surprised at him. "Tony? Whats wrong? Why don't you want to go home? You should always want to go home." Tony shook his head, looking up at the doctor, ignoring the pain in his ribs. "I just don't. Can't we just hang out, please?" "Won't your parents be worried? It's dark out, has to be at least 7o'clock." Tony shook his head. "nN. they won't, they don't care if I'm out." Tony put on a smile. "There cool like that. Now can we go hang out?" The doctor sighed."Yes we can hang out. Now com'on." He helped Tony to the TARDIS, getting to the blue box. Tony looked up at it with a raised eyebrow. "You live in a box?" The doctor smiled. "Oh I do more then live in it." He snapped his fingers, the doors opening up, the orangelight flooding out. Tony's eyes went wide, looking up at the doctor then at the large room.

It was beautiful. Colors and swirls everywhere. Blinking lights and buttons for god knows what and Tony wanted to pick apart every bit and find out what makes it work. "What?...what is this?" The doctor grinned, helping him in. "This is the TARDIS. Time and relative dimension in space and I'm sure if you were able to you'd be running around like a loony trying to figure out, why it's bigger on the inside but first lets get you healed up and ready for project "hang out." Tony smiled as the doctor helped him to a nearby couch. "Project hang out?" The Doctor went around the console, throwing random things about. "Yes, that's what you wanted to do. Hang out. Your too scared to go home but I refuse to leave you out on the street, leave a child out on the street, injured, please. There's a reason they call me "The Doctor." Ah ha! Got it!" The doctor grinned, pulling out the large, first aid kit. Tony giggled before wincing. "You talk a lot." The doctor pointed. "You don't talk enough."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Please, all my dad does is tell me to stop talking." The doctor smiled, sitting next to him. "Tell me about your dad." Tony winced as the doctor started to wipe the blood away from his nose and swollen face. "I'd rater not-Ow!" Tony winced, grabbing his nose. Now fixed.

The doctor smiled. "There! All fixed! Couldn't let that pretty face get disfigured. Now, you were saying about your dad." The Doctor went back to helping him, running his sonic up and down him, scanning him. Tony sighed. "Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." He shot a glare to the doctor. "I don't want to talk about him." "Why?" Tony raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean why? I don't want to talk about him. Change the subject." The doctor nodded. "I know that feeling quite, quite well. Tell me about you. What do you, Tony stark, like to do?" Tony smiled weakly, shrugging. "Just...I like science. No, I love it. I love being in my lab and tinkering." "Oh you have a lab?" Tony nodded. "Yeah, at home. It's the only thing I like about home. What about you? Where are you from?" The doctor smiled, wiping more blood away from his head., looking for a head wound. "Somewhere far away and I don't like talking about it." Tony smiled weakly "Seems we have something in common." "Oh no dear Tony Stark, were far from common. You have a home wither you like it or not. This box is my home. My home home is...gone." The doctor looked down. He didn't like thinking about it.

Tony frowned softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." The doctor smiled sadly. "Oh of corse you did. It's curiosity. Now what would you like to do?" Tony shrugged then raised an eyebrow, feeling his ribs. "My ribs, there fixed. How did you do that?" The doctor grinned, putting his sonic away. " Just a little magic stick. Now where would you like to go?" Tony smiled. "What do you mean?" The doctor got up, going around the console. "anywhere, anytime, you pick and we'll go hang out." Tony smiled going over to him, inspecting the colorful console. "I still have no idea what your talking about." The doctor smiled, patting the large crystal of the engine. "Simply, with a pause. It's a time machine." "What? A real time machine? Think we could visit Einstein?" The Doctor put in the number. "Of corse lad. You can meet anyone you want. This is your day." Tony watched in amazement as the crystal went up and down, glowing green and making such a strange yet pleasant sound.

**AN: first chapter done! Please let me know what you think :)  
No flammers!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor pulled a lever as it landed, the crystal stopping. He grinned. "Tony. Are you ready for what you are about to see?" Tony grinned. His eyes shining with wonder and excitement. "Yes! Yes!" The doctor grinned before spinning, getting to the TARDIS doors. "Tony. Welcome to ,Germany." Tony ran out, looking around. The buildings were so different. He smiled then heard people talking as they passed by. He looked to the doctor. "How can I understand them?" The doctor smiled, putting an arm around Tony's small shoulders. "The TARDIS, translates for you so no worries about those awkward misunderstandings from that language barrier. Now lets go have an adventure." The Doctor smiled down to him. His heart melted a little when the young, smart boy smiled back, starting to lead him down the sunny street.

Several hours later the TARDIS returned to it's spot in central park. The doors opened, Tony running out with a smile. "Oh wow...that was...was...was" The doctor chuckled, leaning against the TARDIS as he watched Tony continue. "Amazing! You have a real, really real working time machine! I met Albert Eisenstein! Who else can we meet?" The Doctor smiled, kneeling to be at eye level with this excited boy. "I'm sure you can meet anyone you want but not with me. I know you don't like it but it's time to go home." He saw the frown on Tony's face.

"No. I want to go with you. I want to go on adventures, I want to travel with you." The Doctor looked him over, ruffling his hair gently. "Oh Tony Stark. We'll meet again. I'm sure of it but until then, go home, go to your lab and create something with that wonderful mind of yours. Can you do that?" Tony looked up, feeling his eyes well. The Doctor tried to fight it. "Oh, puppy eyes. Oh! Alright! Tomorrow night. I promise." Curse his bleeding heart. He couldn't stay away. he started walking back to the TARDIS when Tony grinned. "I will! I promise! I'll make something for you!" The Doctor waved with a smile as he closed the door. Tony watched as the blue box faded with at pleasant, strange noise before grinning, running off to home.

In the TARDIS the Doctor leaned against the console, deep in thought. "No. no, what are you doing you mad man? You can't do this but if you don't you'll break his heart. Oh yes I know that." He shook his head, scratching his hair as he spoke this conundrum out loud. "Oh what have I gotten into?" He then ran his hands down his face. He knew this wasn't going to end well but for the moment it made the numbing pain of Amy and Rory's loss less.

So he was there that same time the next night. Leaning against the TARDIS. He kept checking the time. He had almost given up hope tat Tony would make it, until he saw the mop of dark hair running past the fence bordering the park. He smiled watching Tony run to him before stopping, panting,catching his breath. "Sorry...I'm...late. Parents had a...gala. Had to wait until we got home to sneak away." The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "And they won't worry your missing?" Tony shook his head. "Nope. Here. I made this for you. Like you said." Tony smiled, handing him a small, odd package in a paper bag.

The Doctor took it gently, looking inside. "Oh it's..." The Doctor had no idea. Tony smiled, walking into the TARDIS, taking the bag. "It's a music player. I love music when I work and I don't know if your TARDIS has any kind of music system.." The Doctor ruffled his hair with a smile. "Thank you Tony. That was very thoughtful. Now where shall we go today?" Tony smiled,running inside while the Doctor looked at the music player. It looked very much what was called an "iPod", Amy used to have..

He had to swallow the lump that formed in his throat before closing the doors and blocking that thought. He looked to Tony who was walking around the TARDIS, looking at it with such wonder and curiosity. He smiled sadly, remembering that sort of curiosity and wonder. Remembering how it got his friends into so much trouble, remembering how he lost so many to that same curiosity. He rubbed his eyes, walking over to Tony, stopping him from pressing a button. "Ah ah! Not that button!" Tony took his hand away. "Why not that button?" "Because not that button." Tony rolled his eye but smiled. "Ok, ok."

The doctor smiled, ruffling his hair before pressing some buttons and levers. "So where would Tony Stark like to go to today?" Tony smiled. "I don't know. It's so hard to pick from all of time and space." The Doctor grinned. "Oh you are in for a treat." He started the TARDIS up, pulling the lever down, the blue box jerking as it flew thru time. "Hold on! It might get a bit bumpy!" Tony smiled, holding on to the railing tightly. When the TARDIS stopped he nearly fell from the jolt. The doctor smiled, holding his hand to Tony who was hanging from the railing. His back nearly hitting the floor. Tony smiled, holding his hand as he helped him up. The Doctor helped him up with a grin. "Well then. Go look." Tony grinned, running to the door but stopped hismelf as he opened it. He saw nothing but space and stars and his eyes went wide in surprise.

It was beautiful. He had never seen anything like it in his life. There was pinks and blues and greens all swirling into one, melding so wonderfully. He suddenly saw as it slowly started to form. "Doctor, whats happening? What am I seeing?" The Doctor smiled, walking over. "What you are seeing is your home being made fresh from the dirt and dust of the universe." Tony gaped. "Thats earth? Oh...wow..." The doctor smiled, walking back, getting the music player Tony had made, coming back and sitting on the edge of the doors of the TARDIS, feet danging. Tony looked hesitant. "Won't we fall out?" "Oh no, How do you think were breathing? We have an air shield around us, protecting us. Were safe." Tony nodded, sitting next to him. His head only coming just above his elbow. He was small for his age.

The doctor got the music player out, looking at it. "Ok, Tony how do I work this?" Tony smiled, taking it. "Here. Like this." He pressed the button, turning it on, handing it back. "There. Now press play." The Doctor nodded, pressing a few buttons. Turning the music up. It was soft song, slow. The doctor listened to the lyrics while he watched the stars.

_Everybody is a star  
Who could rain and chase the dust away  
Everybody wants to shine  
Who will come out on a cloudy day?_

The Doctor looked over at Tony. Tony seemed to distracted to listen to the song. Too distracted by the beauty of the slowly forming earth and universe around him. He still knew nothing about this boy. About this Tony Stark who loves science and and coffee. Well, he knows those two. He wanted to know more.__

'Tis the sun that loves you 'round  
When the system tries to bring you down  
Every had to shine at night  
You don't need darkness to do what you think is right

Everybody is a star  
I can feel it when you shine on me  
I love you for who you are  
Not the one you feel you need to be

The Doctor nearly jumped, not expecting Tony to speak. "They bully me because I'm different. I'm nine years old and I'm already a sophomore high school. They try to challenge my intellect at school but none of it really does. I just let them think it is. It's easier that way." The Doctor cleared his throat. "Easier? What do you mean easier?" Tony shook his head. "Every time I tell them it's too easy or I finish it all ahead of time then I have to go thru a whole enrollment process again and again to find a school that will work. But none of them do. Except maybe M.I.T. But my parents won't let me go there until I'm a little older." "Tell me about your parents." Tony sighed. "My mom is ok, she sorta stays out of the way. My dad, I don't like him. He dosnt care about me, at all. Anytime I try to spend time with him he always has better, more important things to do." The Doctor brought an arm around Tony, now knowing what that familiar look in Tony's eyes was: Loneliness. "There is nothing more important then spending time with you." Tony let out a bitterly amused sound, shrugging. "Tell that to my dad."

__

Ever catch a falling star  
Ain't no stopping 'til it's on the ground  
Everybody is a star  
One big circle goin round and round

Shine, shine, shine, shine 

The Doctor wrapped him close, kissing his head. Tony smiled weakly, looking up with large, dark hopeful eyes. "But I've got you now. I won't be lonely anymore with you here." The Doctor felt his hearts break a little more but he smiled sadly. "Yeah, you sure do. I promise, You won't be lonely again." He hoped he you could keep that. Tony smiled, going back to looking at the universe before him.

It was hours they sat, looking at the stars as the earth formed. Tony had fallen asleep leaning against the Doctor. Now back on earth, The doctor carried Tony in his arms. He was a small boy for nine years old. It was awkward as he got Tony's ID from his wallet, looking for the address. He parked the TARDIS outside the Stark Mansion. The doctor smiled. "Blimey, your a rich one arnt you?" He got to the door step, getting his sonic out, opening the door easily with the green light.

He gently pushed it open with his foot, looking around. Seeing it was dark. He got the sense no one was home. He held Tony, carrying him upstairs to what he assumed was his bedroom. He smiled, seeing it as he turned the light on with the sonic. He saw a few Captain America Posters and bedding. He saw Captain America Pj's on the floor. He smiled. "Oh Tony, A Captain America fan. I know so much yet so little. You should let people in more often. I think they'll like what they see." He gently laid him in the bed, bringing the red,white and blue blanket over him, sitting on the edge of the bed, petting his hair gently as Tony snuggled into the blanket more. "Sleep well Tony." He left quietly, making sure to lock the front door as he left. The doctor felt his pocket. He still had the music player. He smiled sadly, playing the song again, listening as he walked back to the TARDIS in the yard.

_Everybody is a star_

_I can feel it when you shine on me_

_I love you for who you are  
Not the one you feel you need to be_

Back inside the TARDIS he started typing in Anthony Stark, looking him up. He smiled when he found him. "Hello Coffee boy. Son of Howard and Maria Stark. The predecessor to Stark Industrious. Weapons manufacturing. Oh Tony,Tony,Tony. " He shook his head. This kid was a genius. He continued his search, finding files on his future. "Oh hello, what is this? _The Jericho._ Oh Tony, why? Kidnapping? What is this?" The Doctor frowned, reading what they did in that dark, cold cave. He had to turn it off and sit. He couldn't finish. Thinking of that little boy with bright eyes and excitement. No. he would watch over him. He would make sure he didn't get kidnapped and tortured in unimaginable pain. He would make him see humanity and keep that hurt from ever happening. He had no idea how much impact his decision would change the future.


	3. Chapter 3

The doctor went to that small coffee shop the next day, waiting for Tony. He knew he would be there. He already bought two coffees. He smiled when he saw Tony walking down to the shop. Tony looked up then smiled when he saw him. The doctor 's smiled faded. Tony had a black eye and bruise on the side of his neck. His dark messenger bag hanging from his shoulder. He must have just gotten out of school. "Doctor, why are you here? I didn't think we would meet until tonight." The Doctor smiled, ignoring the bruise for now. Handing him a coffee. "Oh I think we can bend the rules for a little bit. I've got something important to show you. A personal history lesson." Tony grinned, holding the doctors hand. "What are we waiting for? Lets go!" The Doctor smiled, leading him to the TARDIS in central park..

The Doctor lead him, looking down to him. "Those bruises, who gave them to you?" Tony didn't look up. The Doctor got a sense he was avoiding the topic. Tony spoke quietly. "Just some older boys at school. It's ok." The Doctor stopped, kneeling down to him. "No tony, that is never ok. I don't like bullies." Tony smiled. "You sound like Captain America." The Doctor smiled, getting his sonic out. "You like Captain America?" The Doctor spoke as he ran the green light up and down Tony's face and neck. The bruises fading."Uh-huh! I'm his biggest fan!" The Doctor smiled,putting the sonic away,starting to lead him into the TARDIS. "Maybe sometime we can meet him, would you like that?" Tony grinned. "Really? But he's dead. He's frozen in the Atlantic." The Doctor went to the console, pressing buttons. "Oh Tony you forget, I have a time machine, silly boy." Tony smiled, putting his bag on the couch, sipping his coffee while the doctor pressed various buttons and levers.

"So where are we going?" Tony spoke up. The Doctor smiled. "Oh somewhere in history. You'll see. It's a surprise. You like surprises." Tony shrugged. "When they actually happen to me, yeah, I guess." The Doctor went slack a moment. He knew what he would show him is terrible but it had to be done. He walked over, kneeling to him. "Well the surprise will come after. I have something I want to show you first and it's not going to be very pleasant." Tony frowned but was silent, letting it sink in. The doctor ruffled his hair with a smile. "But I promise, it will be a good day." He stood, waking back to the console. "The arctic planet of Tundra. I know, there not the most creative people but they make up for it with there snow." Tony raised an eyebrow. "Snow?" "Yes. There snow is the most colorful. Well, the only colorful." Tony laughed lightly. "The only color I've seen snow is yellow and that's not a good thing." The Doctor laughed, pressing buttons then pulling the lever. "Every snow flake that falls on that planet is a different color. All colors of the rainbow. Red, blue, green, purple. " Tony smiled, his eyes wide with wonder as the TARDIS starting to go thru time. The large crystal going up and down with that pleasantly strange sound. "Rainbow snow? How does it do that?" The Doctor smiled to him. "That my dear Tony, is a secret." "awww com'on!" Tony smiled, going to him. "Please? Please? Pretty please I promise I won't tell anyone. I don't even know anyone to tell."

A few moments later they were landed, the doctor got out two necklaces, kneeling to Tony, gently placing the necklace around his neck."Now Tony listen to me. You'll stay with me. It's more dangerous then you can imagine out there." Tony swallowed, looking scared but nodded. "Now these necklaces will protect us, there a perception filter, it'll keep us hidden but please, stay with me." Tony nodded, reaching to hold his hand. The doctor held his hand tightly, leading him outside the TARDIS.

Once outside Tony looked around in confusion. There was a fence, by the looks of it, an electric fence. There were people, they looked starved, dying yet they seemed to be working on something, carrying wheelbarrows, pots, various items. All in striped pajamas with a number. Some even had stars on them. "Doctor, what is this? Why are they working when there so sick?" Tony looked up, looking a mixture of fear and anger. The doctor frowned softly, still holding his hand.

"There prisoners Tony." Tony frowned. "Why? What did they do? They don't look like bad people." The doctor started to slowly walk with Tony, keeping him close as his young eye saw the cruelty of man at it's worst. "Your a very smart boy Tony. No. there not. There moms and dads. Brothers and sisters. Husbands and wives." "Then why are they in here? Doctor!" Tony stopped him harshly. His dark eyes watery. The doctor frowned, kneeling to him, holding his little face in his hands. "Because a very mad man put them here. He put them here because he felt they were lower,he felt they weren't even human. A waste of space. There in here because it's against the law to Be Jewish, gay, different in any form." A tear fell down Tony's face. "are they gonna hurt me? I'm different, Is that why daddy hurts me?" The doctors eyes widened. "What? You said it was bullies, Tony?" Tony looked away, tears going down is little face. "He likes to drink and sometimes he just drinks too much and I try to stay out of his way but somehow I always make him mad."The doctor frowned, standing, holding his hand.

He started to gently lead him to the TARDIS. "Come along Tony." Tony followed, holding his hand impossibly tight. Once inside, he knelled to Tony. Seeing tears roll down his face, it made his hearts break. He brought him in for a hug. Tony Clung to him, crying quietly on his shoulder. He rubbed his back and ruffled his a hair, letting him let it out. Then Tony spoke against his shoulder, his voice broken. "why does everybody like to hurt me?" It brought tears to the Doctors eyes, hugging him a little tighter.

Once Tony calmed the Doctor smiled to him sadly. "Hey, lets check out those rainbow snowflakes." Tony nodded, wiping his eyes, he looked deep in thought as he went to sit down next to his bag on the couch. The Doctor watched with a heavy heart. His determination growing with every second. He would protect Tony at any cost. He went over to the console, starting to press buttons of every shape before pulling the lever and taking off.

The doctor smiled as they landed, taking the necklace off, going to the doors. Tony got up, he had already taken the necklace off. He went to the doctor as he opened the doors. Tony gasped as he saw the snow. It was snow of every color. No patch was just one solid color, it was a rainbow of colors and snow was falling. He walked out, feeling the chill in the air, reaching his hand out, seeing a blue and green snowflake land on his skin. He smiled. "Can I take one home?" The Doctor smiled, ruffling his hair. There was his Tony back. " Of corse, just stay here. No wondering off." He quickly went back in. he had just the thing to preserve a snowflake.

Tony smiled, continuing to watch the colorful snowflakes. The yellow sun shining down only made it more beautiful as it glittered. He thought he saw movement, he looked and saw a horses back end until it disappeared into a white forest of snow covered trees. Tony smiled, his curiosity getting the better of him as he went after it. He had to know all about this strange beautiful world.

The Doctor came back. Container in hand, fiddling with it. "Sorry it took me, had to move a few things-Tony?" He looked around, seeing footprints go into the forest. He sighed in announce as he spoke to the container as he walked. "Just once, just once! I would like someone to listen when I tell them not to wonder off! Tony?! Tony!" He called out for him as he walked into the forest, putting the container in his pocket.

Tony looked around, walking then stopped, dead in his tracks. "You've got to be kidding me." It was a unicorn. They were much bigger then they appeared in books. Like Clydesdale horse but beautiful with pure white hair and almost sliver, glittering mane with a large sliver horn with a golden tip. He seemed to be lapping at the snow, the snow melting a mixture of colors on it's tongue and snout.

He picked up a handful, offering it. It looked up curious. It's eyes were golden as it started walking over. He held his hand out flat, the snow slowly melting. He tensed as the unicorn leaned it's head down, gently lapping at the snow. Thats when the doctor found him. "Tony! There you are!" The unicorn got startled, running away. Tony smiled. Going to him, pointing at the direction the unicorn ran. "That was a unicorn! A real unicorn!" The doctor nodded with a smile, he was glad he was safe. "Well technically it was a snowmare but I told you not to wonder off." Tony nodded. "I know, I couldn't help myself. I had to know." The doctor smiled. "Oh I know that feeling quite well. Too well. Come along Tony. Lets go explore." Tony smiled, taking his hand. They both started walking into the rainbow, winter wonderland.

It was hours later, back in the TARDIS. On the way to Tony's mansion, he had fallen asleep on the couch. The doctor smiled over at him. Maybe for once, everything would work out. Maybe he won't be lonely. And Maybe this little boy who is too smart for his own good yet so lonely himself, could finally have a friend.

The Doctor carried him in once again, finding the house empty. Again. The doctor frowned at that. Did they not care there child was missing? He didn't see any evidence in town of him being missing in this time. He gently placed him back in his bed, placing the captain America blanket over top of hm. He wondered around the house a bit. It was large, classical and show signs of the science that was clearly all the boy could think about. He walked over to a photo frame on the mantel. A name plate on it. "Howard Stark with Son Anthony, at the Scientist's Ball, 1971." The Doctor looked over the man. From just seeing his photo he didnt like him. He placed the picture back. "Oh Howard, there's nothing more important then your children and yet you wave yours away like he's the pet dog. " The doctor shook his head before walking out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

He opened the TARDIS doors when he heard a beeping from the monitor. He went over to it, pressing the button. Reading over it. "No. No, no, no. What? No, this can't happen!" He shook his head, quickly going to to type numbers in furiously before pulling the lever harshly. "No! This cannot happen!" The doctor cried out in desperation. Once the TARDIS landed with a jerk he ran out the doors before stopping. New York. 2012. And it was gone. The Doctor walked out, looking in shock and horror of the rubble of what used to be downtown,New York. Buildings destroyed, nothing but ashes. He kept walking, letting his feet lead him because his mind was in overdrive. He could smell something in the air. A mixture of smoke and blood and it sickened him. He suddenly heard rushed footstep, looking around then up, his eyes widening. The Stark Tower. Tony. What has Tony done to have caused this destruction? He barely heard the loud shuts of the corrupt military men around him, taking him by his arms, taking him a way. Somewhere, he didn't know.

He was dragged to a golden room, thrown to the floor. He assumed this was a throne room. He looked. It was Stark Tower only completely taken over. He could see the destroyed city from the bent bars of the had-been window. He looked up, seeing a green,gold and black figure. "What is going on? Who is responsible for this?" He stood up, pointing to the window, he could feel his anger growing, seething. Loki smirked, standing with his golden staff. "The humans. They were willing to level there own city, sacrifice there own people in the hope of destroying me. They failed, obviously. They hadn't known just how strong this tower actually is and just how powerful I am. Anthony Stark was smart. Not smart enough. Guards, take The doctor away. I'll speak with him later." The Doctor stared at him in horror and anger. What happened? He still didn't know. The guards dragged him away, taking him towards the dungeons.

The Doctor was thrown into another room. He guessed it used to be Tony's lab. It brought water to his eyes. It was nearly destroyed, He knew it would break Tony's heart if he saw it. But he had to get out of here. Figure out what happened, what Tony has to do with it and fix it. He was the Doctor, he could do this. He looked past some of the rubble and aw a body. He went over. He hearts stopping when he saw dark hair, turning over the man, he sucked in a breath. "Tony..." he was dead. Those bright, curious eyes dulled and void of the life they held. He had to control himself not to break down.

He saw movement in the cornor. He thought he saw red fabric. He walked over. "Hello? Who's there?" "Aye, I am here." The Doctor turned a cornor, frowning. "_The Mighty Thor_?What's happened to you?" He looked to the fallen God. He was chained, he looked weak, starved, his large muscles much smaller, thin even. Dirt and blood matted his hair. Thor smiled weakly, he could tell it was full of pain. "Not so mighty anymore." The Doctor swallowed the lump in his throat. Seeing the fallen God before him was one of the most heartbreaking things he has ever seen. "What happened?" Thor looked deep in thought. "It was a failing battle. My brother, Loki, threatened this world, he craved power and vengeance. He wanted to rule and dominate the world. We tried to stop him-" "We? What do you mean we? Who else was in this battle?" Thor swallowed thickly. Most likely severely dehydrated. "My fellow comrades. The Avengers. We were overpowered and outnumbered. When S.H.I.E.L.D sent in the bomb, none of us could stop it. Thats when I felt this shield around me. Protecting me from the blast then transported me to my brother's throne room. I am not sure who else survived., if they survived. I know my brother protected me, to mock me."

The Doctor scratched at his head."Oh this is not good. The future's changed so drastic, horribly and I need to fix it. What do you know of Tony Stark?" Thor thought again. "I do not know much. I only know that we are in what is left of his tower." The Doctor slumped, patting his shoulder. "I'm sorry this happened. This happened because Of me, because I wanted to give a little boy a little happiness." Thor looked at him softly. "Some things you cannot change, no matter how hard you want them to."

The Doctor looked to him, tears welled in his eyes. Thor frowned softly. "This is my brothers doing. He was ever this maniacal and power hungry. I tried hard to stop him, to bring back the brother that was lost to the Tesseract. But aye, the fates are a cruel mistress." The Doctor shook his head. He had to get back to the TARDIS and figure out what happened to Tony Stark and his importance to this situation. "Thor, do you know of any way out of here without Loki's knowing.?" Thor looked around. "There is a doorway, toward the back but it is blocked by various equipment." The Doctor smiled, grabbing Thor's head, kissing it before standing and running off. Thor smiled, watching him. "Farewell strange man."

The Doctor headed toward the back, fighting his way thru fallen metal cabinets and hanging live wires. He heard the door to the lab open, hiding behind the large metal cabinet. He heard the exchange between Loki and Thor. "Where is he brother?" Loki sounded angry. Sneering. Thor looked up. "Where is who brother?" Loki growled. "Don't play dumb you oaf! The doctor! Where is the Doctor!?" Thor continued to play dumb. "Doctor...Doctor who? I do not recall a man with that name or another in here for that matter." Loki growled, gripping his shirt, bringing Thor to his face. "Then you will be without water for another night." Thor glared. "I will accept th-" He grunted in pain as Loki stabbed him with his scepter. Loki growled in his face. "Tell me where the doctor is." Thor grunted out. "I do not know this doctor. But I could certainly use one.." Thor couldn't help but smirk, knowing it would anger his brother. Loki pushed him away with a sneer. "Do not get smart, it doesn't suit you." He turned harshly, ready to find the doctor at whatever cost.

The doctor waited until Loki left, continuing his mission. He managed to get outside, but not before stumbling, triggering an alarm. It was an emergency exit. He started running, the TARDIS was a block from the tower. He heard running and shots behind him. Ducking a few times as some hit his hair. He barely manged to get inside the TARDIS in one piece as he leaned against the doors, catching his breath. Once he caught his breath he ran to the console, putting in Tony Stark again. He got to the cave then continued reading. He should have finished reading. That cave created Iron Man, Iron Man saved the world. Iron Man took a nuke into space. The Nuke that destroyed new York without Iron Man to save it. That is why Thor knew so little about him. They never met. He still made weapons but he was very smart about them,made sure they didn't get into the wrong hands, took a valued interest in his company, even went onto made revolutionary medical devices. He ran both hands down his face, leaning his elbows on the console. "Oh Tony, I'm so, so sorry." He felt his eyes well. He should have learned by now that you can't save everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor needed someone. He needed to talk. He was slumped on the couch. A light knocking on the door. He snapped his fingers but it held no pizzazz or excitement. His mind too fogged by a little boy who saved the world. Or didn't Because of him. He heard Rivers footsteps going over to him, the door closing following. She frowned. "Doctor, whats going on?" She had a slinky red dress on, hair tired up and large golden and red necklace. He felt a wince in his hearts seeing the colors. She was obviously just at some important party. "What do you think river? I made a mistake. A big one and it just coast the live of thousands of people." River frowned, sitting next to him. "Doctor, what did you do?" She was growing more concerned with every second. He spoke quietly. "I helped a little boy. A little boy who was bullied by his father and fellow peers. I helped a boy who is so lonely. I gave a boy a friend." He continued to tell her, going into more detail. She couldn't help but smile. Her doctor was so kind, of corse he wouldn't be able to resist helping a sad, lonely little boy. He knew he shouldn't have but he couldn't help it. Perhaps because he saw a little bit of himself in him.

Once his story ended he had to look away from her, hand over his eyes to hide his tears. River brought an arm around him. "I'm sorry Doctor but you know what you have to do." The Doctor didn't want to think of that. Thinking back to Donna, her heartbreak clear in her eyes, the desperation to stay with him. He started to speak again. Quietly, growing in volume with each sentience. "So I'm suppose to let the world ravage him, beat him. Leave a poor, defenseless boy without a friend in the world alone to be more abused and hurt!" He stood quickly. A few tears escaped down his face. His eye wide in desperation. River stood,bringing both arms around him. "I am here doctor and I will always be here." He collapsed into her, holding her close. Letting tears fall into her hair.

It was hours later when he got the emotional strength to type the numbers into the TARDIS, River had left, most likely back to whatever party he had pulled her from. He pulled the lever, looking up at the crystal bobbing gracefully as it flew.

He landed in the mansions front yard. It was daytime, morning most likely. He didn't care if parents were home. He went up, knocking on the door, making sure he had his psychic paper. Soon the door opened, it was a butler. "Hello sir, please come in." The Doctor nodded to him. The butler continued as he walked in. "Are you here on business?" The doctor smiled. "Yes. I'm here to see and Anthony." The butler bowed. "I shall get them for you. Your name?" The D smiled, showing the paper. "Smith. John smith. " The butler nodded before going off.

It felt like an eternity but he saw who he recognized as Howard Stark. He had a charming smile and dressed sharply but he could tell the charming exterior was only a mask. Like masking an odor with perfume. "Hello , What brings you?" The Doctor thought he saw Tony at the far cornor of one of the rooms, watching with a smile.

It wasn't long before He was walking Tony to the TARDIS. Tony laughed. "Wow! How did you do that?" The Doctor handed him the psychic paper with a smile. "psychic paper, tells them whatever I want them to think." He opened the doors to the TARDIS, Tony running inside quickly with a smile. "Where are we going today?" The Doctor smiled sadly, the doors closing. "Were going to meet Captain America." Tony's eyes went wide. "What? Really?" He grinned, running to the Doctor. The Doctor smiled, kneeling down. He wanted to give Tony the best day of his life. He held both sides of his head. "of corse. " Tony grinned, moving out of his grasp to bounce excitedly and fan-boy out. "Oh my god! Oh my god!"

The Doctor laughed, standing, going to the console, putting in the the numbers for 1943 New York then pulled the lever. Tony nearly fell, grabbing the bars, still smiling ear to ear. Once landed, Tony quickly went into his bag, getting out a smaller bag. He smiled. "Think he'll sign my trading cards?" The Doctor smiled and ruffled his hair. "Oh I'm sure of it. com'on, the shows about to start." Tony grabbed his hand, the Doctor leading him out the TARDIS and down the street. Tony stopped halfway, pointing to a sign with Captain America, Pointing at them saying "I want you!" Tony grinned up at the Doctor, the Doctor smiled, tugging him along. "you'll meet the real one soon. Come along Tony." Tony smiled, starting to walk with him, making sure he had his bag.

The Doctor flashed the psychic paper then signaled to Tony. The clerk had a soft look before letting them in. She smiled to Tony. Tony smiled, waving. The Doctor lead him into there seats that were on the tickets. Front row. Tony nearly ran to this seat, his little hands able to touch the stage. Looking up at it in wonder. The Doctor was next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Sit down Tony. He'll be along." Tony laughed, sitting. "Sorry, I'm just so excited." The Doctor smiled. "Never be sorry about that."

Soon the lights dimmed, the showgirls starting, singing his song. It felt like an eternity before Captain America himself finally popped out on stage, pointing and punching Hitler. Tony smiled, watching. It felt like no time at all when it was over. The Doctor stood, holding Tony's hand. "Come along Tony. Lets go get your cards signed." Tony grinned, standing, his bag hanging from his shoulder. The doctor lead him backstage, flashing the Psychic paper to the people guarding the door. They got that soft look again, letting them in, smiling to Tony. Tony just waved, wondering what was on that paper.

Once backstage he could see all the girls running around in there red,white and blue dresses. When Tony saw that head of blonde hair and patriot suit, he hid behind the Doctor. The Doctor signaled him over. The Captain held up a finger to the person he was speaking with before walking over to the Doctor. Tony was shaking behind him. The Captain Smiled. "Can I help you?" The Doctor smiled. "Oh I believe you can." He knelled, bringing Tony out from behind him. "This little fellow has been looking forward to meeting his hero." Tony waved weakly, just looking up at him. The Captain smiled, kneeling down to him. "Whats your name?" Tony blinked, forgetting his name for a half second before stuttering it out. "T-tony." The captain smiled. "No need to be nervous Tony. I'm just a kid from Brooklyn. Whats in your bag?" Tony quickly went into his bag, pulling out a few cards. Handing them to him. The Captain smiled, holding them. "I'm guessing you want me to sign them." Tony nodded. "Yes. Please." The Captain smiled. "of corse." He spoke to the rest of the room. "Does anyone have a pen?" One of the girls came over, handing him one. He smiled. "Thanks" Then signed them, handing them to Tony. "Here you go. Now you can go and brag to your friends you saw Captain America." Tony smiled weaker. "If I had friends, I know I would be." Holding the signed cards. The Captain frowned softly. "I'm sure you must have one friend." Tony smiled, looking to the Doctor. "I do, he's right here." The Captain smiled sadly. "Well they don't know what there missing then." Tony smiled. The Captain stood, saluting Tony and the Doctor before leaving to get dressed.

Tony turned to the Doctor, smiling, showing him his cards. "He signed them!" The Doctor smiled. "Thats great! He's got great handwriting to. Lets go on back to the TARDIS." Tony smiled, taking his hand, going on and on about the show and how wonderful it is. The Doctor listened intently, his heart breaking with every word. In a few moments Tony won't know him. He opened the TARDIS doors for him, walking inside. Tony smiled, going to his bag, sitting next to it, looking at the cards. "Oh wow! He was so great! He was nice to me!" He kept going on about Captain America while the Doctor listened, walking to the console, putting in numbers slowly.

He listened to every word as the TARDIS starting to fly back to the mansion. His eyes watered. Tony stopped his rambling, frowning. "Doc, you ok?" He walked over, handing him an autographed card. "Here. Maybe it'll cheer you up." The Doctor smiled sadly, kneeling down to him, taking the card. He spoke quietly. "Thank you Tony. For everything. Your such an amazing boy but sometimes things happen for a very good reason." Tony frowned. "What are you talking about?" The Doctor brought both hands on either side of his head with a sad smile, rubbing his little cheek. "Your going to be lonely, your going to go thru some horrible things, things you'll wonder why they happened. But These things happen for a reason. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't save you from them." Tony's eyes watered over, a frown on his face. "Whats going on Doctor?" The Doctor just paused, looking him over one last time. Dark, thick hair. Too thick for his head,. Large, brown eyes with just a hint of freckles speckling his nose. He then did it, before he couldn't turn back. With a surge of energy from the doctor he took the memories of there travels, there times, the humanity he learned too early. Everything that had to do with the Doctor gone from his memory. There was a small cry of pain, it wasn't easy having your memory ripped from you but he collapsed unto the doctor, the Doctor holding him close, almost cradling him as the other trading card fell from Tony's other hand to the TARDIS floor. The doctor let a few tears fall. The world was indeed a cruel mistress and nobody knew that like the doctor.

He waited until he knew Howard and Maria were gone. It was night and he carried Tony into his bedroom, still asleep. He put the Captain America bedding over him slowly, petting his hair then kissing his head. He wanted to talk to Howard. He went down to the living room, looking at a few family photos, sitting in the chair. Not one true family photo. Not one of all of them smiling, being silly, having a birthday party. It was all business type photos. Tony and Howard side by side with there inventions and creations. He heard the door open, hearing the butler open the door. In a few moments the butler came in. "They will be with you shortly sir." The Doctor nodded. "Thank you Jarvis." Jarvis nodded before leaving. Howard entered a few moments later, uncuffing his sleeves. "Oh, hello...smith was it?" "Yes, Just call me John." Howard nodded, going to the minibar in the room. "A drop of brandy John?" The Doctor shook his head, standing. "No, I won't be staying long." "Oh. Well what is it you wanted to discuss?" Howard said as he sipped his tumbler of brandy. The doctor glared, walking over, pointing a finger. "You better start showing your son a little more affection." Howard raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said. Even just a hug, tell him you actually love him once in a while, give a little bit of a sign that you care because someday you or him won't be here and you won't get a second chance. " Howard glared. "Don't tell me how to raise my son" "Tell him you care. Show him, it dosnt matter how because someday your little boy is going to save the world." Howard just scoffed. "Please, he can barely build an engine right, get out of my house." The Doctor nodded, starting to walk out. "Sorry to waste my time .." He had his sonic out, hiding it as he turned it on, breaking every alcohol bottle in the room. Even the glass in his hand. Howard jumped, then glared. The Doctor just smiled,walking out of the house and back into his TARDIS outside.

Once back in the TARDIS he slumped against the door. His bag and Trading cards were still there, still on the floor. He waked over, picking one up. He smiled sadly, looking it over, remembering the excitement of that one little boy who would one day save the world. It was a few days later he went back to that coffee shop, just to see him. He was reading the newspaper when he heard that little voice. "Coffee, black please." He couldn't help himself. "Arnt you a little young for coffee?" Tony turned, softly glaring. "arnt you a little young for bow, hey? Do I know you?" The Doctor smiled sadly, standing. "Sorry, new in town." Tony nodded, paying for his coffee then leaving the shop. The Doctor followed, watching Tony walk down the street. He forced himself to turn to walk the other way. Once back to the TARDIS he put in some numbers, pulling the lever, looking at the Captain America trading cards hanging on the tube surrounding the crystal.

He would visit him, every so often with the perception filter necklace on. One of those time was after Tony's birthday party. He watched as he went thru his fathers belongings. He was curious as well. Tony didn't seem too interested but there might be some valuable information. The Doctor watched the screen while Tony fiddled with the notebook and pen until.."Tony..." He saw Tony look to the screen. The Doctor was just as interested. He listened and saw the emotion in Howard's eyes.

"_What is and always will be, my greatest creation...is you."_ He couldn't help the small smile, talking quietly to himself. "Oh Howard, you were listening. So many years too late. He isn't going to believe you now. Why couldn't you tel him this in person?" He saw Tony cover his eyes. He knew going thru all this had to be hard. He wished he could go over and comfort him but he couldn't. So he turned, walking out of the room, going back to his little blue box.

**AN: Thats the end. That actually got a little hard to write, hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
